Secrets Are What Keep Us Close
by PenGirl97
Summary: Aria Montgomery is attending Hollis College and dating Jason DiLaurentis, but what happens when Ezra Fitz comes back into her life? Who will she choose when Jason is constantly hurting her, and Ezra wants her back? "Happiness has a violent roar," -B-26. Warning: Abusive and sexual content.
1. Remember

**Remember**

"Aria," Jason cooed in his soothing and familiar voice, "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

I quickly blinked away the tears that were threatening to escape my eyes, and give away my pain, before I glanced up at him through my lashes. I gave him a smile that I told myself was genuine as his hand reached out to stroke my cheek. This normally would have been an intimate gesture, but the feeling of his rough palm against my bruised cheek was almost too much to bear. I winced and stifled a whimper before mentally kicking myself for letting him see how much pain I was in.

"Do you not want me to touch you?" Jason asked angrily as he backed away from me. "Aria, you know that I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean it! I swear it will never happen again."

I looked into his blue eyes that were pleading for forgiveness and another chance. I wanted to believe him. I wanted this time to be different, "I know, Jas," I said softly as I held my hand out. "Come here. It will all be okay."

He took my hand and pulled me into a tight embrace as he began to sob on my shoulder. I stroked his shaggy blonde hair as I felt his tears seep through my thin cotton dress.

I am currently nineteen and attending Hollis College while living with Jason, who is my boyfriend. My ex-boyfriend, Ezra Fitz, is one of my college professors, which proves to be a source of conflict for me and Jason.

"You won't ever leave me. Will you, Aria?" Jason begged as his teary eyes looked into mine.

I smiled, "I won't leave you, Jason."

I felt his lips roughly meet mine as his tongue sloppily prodded at my mouth. His hands ran down my sides and groped at me as he pushed me onto our bed. He quickly pulled my dress over my head before stopping dead in his tracks at the sight of my bruises and cuts.

I watched him back away from the bed and sink to the floor.

"Jason," I said quietly as I approached him, "I'm okay."

He shook his head as his muscular arms wrapped around his legs and he began to rock himself on the hardwood floor.

"No," he whispered without meeting my eyes, "It's not okay. You deserve better."

I slowly moved towards him, "Aria! Don't!" he shouted at me as he put his arms up as if to stop me.

I continued to inch closer to him as he sprung up and quickly closed the distance between us.

"Aria," he yelled, "I told you to just stay away. Dammit!"

I reached my hand up towards his cheek, "Jason," I whispered.

He grabbed my wrist in his hand and threw me against the wall, "Aria! I told you to just leave me alone! Do you want me to hurt you?!" he roared.

I threw my dress over my head, grabbed a cardigan to cover my bruises, some wedges, my purse, and my car keys as I slammed the door behind me. I drove to my favorite old bar, Snookers, without thinking about where I was going. I was on autopilot. I put the car into park as I grabbed some concealer and dabbed it over my bruised cheek bone. I walked into the bar and said before I even sat down at a stool,

"Shot, please."

"Careful, you're a lightweight, Aria," I heard a familiar and mocking voice call from a seat away at the bar.

I turned my head and grinned as I saw Ezra sitting there and reading Ulysses.

"You still haven't finished that book?" I asked in a judgmental tone with a scrunched nose.

"Aria," Ezra said very solemnly, "Nobody has."

I giggled as I downed my shot.

"How have you been?" Ezra asked as he slid into the barstool closest to me.

I could see the concern written all over his face, and the kindness in his blue eyes.

"I've been," I paused for a moment, wondering if I should tell the truth to my first love, "Okay," I said decidedly.

Ezra took a deep breath as he nodded, which caused his messy curls to bounce, "I'm glad. You deserve to be happy, even if it couldn't be with me."

I gave him a small smile. If only he knew how much I wished I could be with him, but life had just gotten in the way. When I was in my senior year of high school, the obstacles just seemed to outweigh the benefits.

"How have you been?" I was truly curious. I wanted Ezra to have found someone and be happy, but I also still hoped that he would swoop me away one day.

Ezra took a sip of his scotch as he set his book down on the rough counter top of the bar,

"I've been alright. I do teach an English class at Hollis now. You know, there is an incredibly beautiful girl who sits in the sixth row," he said with a boyish grin and a twinkle in his electrifying blue eyes.

I laughed whole heartedly. Something I hadn't done in months, "Oh, really?" I asked mischievously, "Who is this gorgeous girl?"

Ezra put his hand to his mouth as he looked off into the distance and pretended to think of her name, "Ah," he said suddenly, "A-Anita?"

I laughed uncontrollably at his reference to my fake name I used while I took classes at Hollis one summer.

"How do you possibly still remember that?" I asked when I had caught my breath.

"I remember almost everything about you, and us," Ezra said as his smile fell and he took another sip of his drink.


	2. Keep Your Friends Close

**Keep Your Friends Close**

"Can I see you again?" Ezra asked me as I pulled out my wallet to pay for my several drinks.

I paused for a moment before answering him. I knew that Jason wouldn't like it, but I wanted Ezra in my life. "As friends?" I asked with a smile.

His face immediately softened and a grin took over his mouth, "Friends," he said with a nod.

"Friends buy other friends drinks," Ezra said as he put his hand over mine to stop me from digging for cash. "I've got you covered," he said with a chuckle as he pulled out money and slid it between us.

I blushed at my lack of cash, "Thanks," I muttered quietly.

"No problem. Friends also don't let friends drive drunk," Ezra said with a smirk, "Come on, I'll drive you home."

I thought about what Jason would say if Ezra dropped me off, what he would do.

I shook my head with downcast eyes, "I'm not so sure that's a good idea," I said softly.

He looked at me with his head cocked to the side, "Why's that? Jason insecure?" he asked with a laugh.

I tried to smile, "Something like that," I murmured.

Ezra nodded, "Ok. I'll drop you off down the street from your house. Say you got a cab, and that's why you have no cash," Ezra said with a chuckle.

I laughed, "Deal."

We walked side by side to his silver car that I knew all too well. I sighed as I slipped into the familiar leather seat and was overwhelmed with memories. Memories of him picking me up in the pouring rain, the tension and fear I felt wondering if he would kiss me again knowing that I was his student now. The memory of him coming to meet me in the woods during "Camp Mona", him begging for me to forgive him, me refusing, Hanna seeing us making out in his car, the note "I see you" etched into his back window by Noel Kahn. He remembered everything about us, but I did, too.

"Has a lot of memories, I know," Ezra said softly as he turned the key in the ignition.

I nodded silently as I took a shaky breath. I knew that I wanted Ezra as more than a friend, but it wasn't an option right now. I knew that I shouldn't have ever let him go, I should've fought for him, but I was too young to know this was my one epic love – I was only seventeen at the time.

"My house is up there, so you can just drop me off here," I said quietly as he pulled over.

"Aria," he said softly as he turned his body towards me.

"Ezra," I whispered, "I – we can't do this."

Ezra's smile melted my heart, "Do what?" he asked with his eyebrows knit together.

My eyes searched his face for answers before my lips crushed into his in a fit of passion and a lapse of judgment. I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip familiarly, and my mouth opened to let him in. My fingers tangled in his curly mess of a hair as I moaned into his mouth.

I pulled away suddenly and quickly, "I'm sorry. That was a mistake," I said as I got out of the car, "Thanks for the ride," I slurred as I slammed the door and ran towards my house.

I didn't know if I was dizzy from my alcohol buzz or from the sudden lack of air in my lungs. I could still feel my lips tingling with his touch, I could still taste him. I tried to shake it off as I pushed my key into the lock.

My phone rang as I turned it in the lock. The girls and I had stopped panicking every time our phones went off, because "A" had left us alone for almost a year now. It seemed as though that dark chapter in our lives might be over. Emily and I attended Hollis together, Hanna worked in a high end boutique in Philly, and Spencer was attending UPenn. My heart jumped at a text message for the first time in months as I turned around and scanned the street for anyone who could've seen us.

"_My, my, Aria, I wonder what Jason would say if he could see you now. – A"_


	3. One Kiss Don't Make a Summer

**One Kiss Don't Make a summer**

"Aria," Jason said as he ran up to meet me in the doorway, "I'm sorry about how I reacted earlier. Please," he pleaded as he took my still shaking hand in his.

"I'm sorry, too," I whispered as I pulled him into a tight embrace.

_I'm sorry that I have to cheat on you with the love of my life,_ I thought to myself as his hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer.

"I love you so much, Aria," he said softly as his hand moved up to stroke my hair gently.

It was hard for me to believe he had tried to hurt me only hours ago. He seemed like the Jason I had first met right now. This is why I couldn't leave him. I wasn't just scared that he would hurt me; I was scared to hurt him. I knew that underneath it all he was just a sensitive and hurt soul who didn't know how to cope with his feelings. I did love him, but I was in love with Ezra.

"I love you, too," I said quietly.

I woke up to a note on the pillow next to me,

_I got called into work early this morning. I didn't want to wake you because you looked so peaceful, and beautiful. I love you so much – J"_

I smiled at the note and sat up in the empty bed. Jason and I signed our notes in the same way that Ezra and I always had. The only difference is that back then Ezra and I couldn't risk putting our full names down, and when our relationship was out in the open we were already used to putting down our initials. I decided that since it was summer and I didn't have classes, I would get ready and go to The Brew where Emily still worked part-time.

As I turned the water on and let it warm up I stared at my reflection in the small mirror hanging above the sink. I studied the blue bruise with a slight yellow tint that showed itself proudly on my left cheekbone. As I took off my long t-shirt I saw the purple bruises coating my lower back, and the fresh light blue one that sat on my wrist. I let the hot water wash away the doubts that were clouding my mind about Jason. He would change. I would be the one to change him. I understood him, I couldn't leave him. He was just lost. I'd been there – we girls all had.

I wrapped a towel around my torso and began to coat my face in makeup in an attempt to cover the prominent bruise on my face. I flicked some liquid liner on each lid, swiped some mascara on, a dash of blush and a lip balm, and I looked like my normal self. I put on a short brown leather skirt with a belt, a white lacey tank top, and a statement necklace. I was careful to layer some bracelets to cover the new bruise, and pulled on some wedges. Voilà! Aria Montgomery looked good as new.

I walked into The Brew and waved at Emily who nodded as a signal that she would bring over "my usual". I saw a familiar figure sitting in a plush chair in the corner. He was reading Ulysses.

"Hey, you," I said with a bright smile as I sat in the chair next to him.

"Hey! Get back to your front door okay?" he asked with the grin that made me weak in the knees and thankful that I was sitting down.

I offered a small laugh, "Yes, thank you," I said with a slight blush.

"Jason wasn't mad?" Ezra asked carefully.

I shook my head, "He didn't even notice that I didn't bring my car home. He left early for work, anyway, so we didn't have any time to talk this morning."

Ezra nodded as he dog-eared the page he was on and closed the book.

"You didn't have to stop reading," I said with a laugh, "I know how long you've been working on that book."

Ezra glared at me for a moment before chuckling softly, "It's okay, Aria, I'd rather talk to you."

I smiled and for a moment I reveled in the fact that things could always be this way. I could be happy, and safe, with Ezra. I could have everything I'd ever dreamed of with him.

"The usual," I heard Emily's voice say as she set down the mug on the table in front of me.

"Em!" I exclaimed as I got up to pull her into a hug, "I haven't seen you in a couple weeks. Do you have a moment to sit?"

She glanced around the coffee shop for a moment, "Yeah, of course. It's not too busy, and I'm not the only one working. Although, it does often feel like it," Emily said with a shy grin.

"Emily, how have you been? I haven't had you in any of my classes," Ezra said suddenly and smoothly.

I watched them interact for a while before Emily had to get up and go back to work.

"Em, let's make plans this weekend for us all to hang out. If the boutique can spare Hanna, and if this place can spare you," I said before she turned to walk away.

"Oh, absolutely," Emily said with her ever sincere smile.

"Aria," Ezra said softly once she'd walked away, "I think that we should talk…about last night, and what it means."

I chewed on my lower lip before answering, "Yeah. I know that we do, but I don't know what to say. I don't know what it means. I'm with Jason now, and I'm sure that you're with someone…" I trailed off hoping that I was wrong, and that he'd correct me.

"Ah, I'm actually not seeing anyone currently. I haven't seen anyone since you…I know that sounds weird and maybe lame since it's been two years, but nobody's measured up to you. You set the bar really high, Aria, and nobody even comes close."

I was taken aback by his honesty. I had fantasized about what he might say. I had imagined and dreamed about what he would say when we ever had this conversation, but I never really thought it could be true - he had waited for me. It was me who had moved on, but had I?

I opened my mouth to speak, but Ezra stopped me,

"I don't want to know what you think right this second because I'm honestly very scared of what it might be. Just mull it over and get back to me later," Ezra said anxiously.

"Ezra," I said with a laugh, "I think you need to hear what I have to say. I had played out various scenarios in my head of when we met again, outside of the lecture hall, and never did I truly believe that you would show up one day and tell me all that. I love Jason," I saw Ezra close his eyes in pain, "but I'm in love with you, Ezra Fitz."

_Thank you to those who have been reviewing. I would really like to have more than 6 reviews when there are over 240 views! It means a lot when I know that people are taking an interest. As always, thanks for taking the time to read my stories. Xoxo, PenGirl97_


	4. We Started Something

**We Started Something**

"So," Ezra said slowly, "What does this mean for us then?"

I shook my head as I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a moment, "I don't know, Ezra. I can't just leave Jason. I need some time to think."

Ezra nodded as his hand reached out to gently touch mine, "That's perfectly fine, Aria. I didn't expect you to drop everything just because I wasn't over you. Can I still see you while you process, though?"

I looked into his hopeful blue eyes. I couldn't shatter this moment that seemed to be perfect. I had already hurt him enough by leaving him two years ago without even trying to make our odd situation work. I left him for a mistake that he made when he was a teenager. He had fathered a child, and I couldn't accept that fact or think about being a seventeen year old stepmother.

"How about take out in your apartment tonight. 7:30?" I asked slowly.

He gave me a broad smile that made my heart jump, "Chinese and "It happened that night"?"

I laughed, "It sounds perfect, Ezra. It's a - …"I trailed off before I could say date, "I'll be there."

I silently prayed that he hadn't noticed my near slip up, and he didn't let on that he had. I put a couple dollar bills down on the table in front of me to pay for my coffee and give Emily a generous tip before getting up and grabbing my purse.

"See you later, Aria," Ezra said warmly as he opened Ulysses up again.

"Any chance you'll have finished that by tonight?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Aria," Ezra scoffed, "There's a good chance I will _never_ finish this book."

I let out a giggle as I waved goodbye and walked out the door. The only thing to do now was to figure out what I would tell Jason. I didn't want to lie to him, but in some cases you have to lie to the people you love – this was one of those times. If Jason knew it would do more harm than good, and that harm would probably come to me. I walked towards Snooker's to pick up my car from last night. As I unlocked the door and got into the driver's seat, I noticed the clock behind the steering wheel that reminded me I had about five hours until I had to go to Ezra's. I knew the one person I should confide in, and it would definitely kill some time.

"Hello?" I heard a voice say on the other end of the phone.

"Han," I exclaimed, "I need to talk to you. Are you at your house?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Hanna asked, clearly intrigued by my panic.

"I'll let you know when I get there. Bye," I hung up the phone and started to drive towards Hanna's condo in Philadelphia.

It was about an hour each way, so that put me down to three hours before my date. If I stayed for an hour and a half, I would still have that much time to get ready once I got back to my house. The timing would be perfect, and I would get an outside opinion on the mess that I had gotten myself in. As I merged into the highway I thought about how tonight could go. I wanted Ezra to be more than a friend, I had always loved him ever since that first night in Snooker's, but I didn't want to hurt Jason or be more unfaithful than I already had been. I also didn't want Jason to hurt me anymore – something that I knew Ezra would never do. I truly did believe that Jason cared for me and loved me, but I wasn't sure if I loved him enough to stay for what could be a lifetime of abuse. I didn't want to call the cops and get him in trouble because he had enough encounters with the police force for his lifetime, and so had I. Talking to the cops had never gotten me anywhere in the past three years, so why would that be any different now? I wondered what Ali would say about this mess. I guess she would say that she wasn't surprised, and that she loved a good scandal. Ali and Jason were never close, so she would probably tell me to ditch his ex-stoner, girlfriend abusing ass. The problem that I kept coming back to was that I do love Jason DiLaurentis, just not in the same way that I love Ezra Fitz.

I pulled into a parking spot in the lot across from Hanna's condo and walked up to be buzzed in.

"Come in," Hanna sung over the loud speaker.

I jogged up the stairs to her second floor condo and knocked on the intricately carved white door,

"Aria!" Hanna exclaimed as she pulled me into a tight hug. "Come in! Come in!"

"It's so good to see you," I said as she ushered me to a high end looking chair.

"I know! Whatever you need to talk to me about sounded urgent over the phone. Is everything okay?" Hanna asked as she sat on the patterned couch opposite me.

"Just some boy problems," I said coyly.

Hanna's eyebrows almost met her hairline, "Aria Marie Montgomery! Is there someone else besides Jason?"

I bit my lip nervously, "Yes."  
Hanna's eyes practically bugged out of her head, "Well, who…?"

"Ezra?" I said uncertainly.

Hanna squealed in delight as she jumped to her feet as fast as her five inch heels would let her.

"I always knew you two would get back together!" she gushed.

"But that's the problem. I love Ezra, but I love Jason, too," I protested as she sat back down in her spot on the couch.

Hanna nodded for a moment as she twirled a piece of her long blonde hair,

"Does Ezra know you're seeing Jason? Is Ezra seeing someone?" Hanna asked as she leaned forward with her elbows on her knees.

"Yes. And no, Ezra said that nobody ever matched up to me," I said softly.

A huge grin spread across Hanna's glossy lips, "You two are meant to be together. I know that Jason was there for you in a way that Ezra couldn't be at the time, but I think that Ezra is your true love. The way you two look at each other, the way you talk about each other," Hanna shook her head, "You're meant to be. You may love Jason in a way, but you are in love with Ezra in _every_ way."

I nodded as a small smile played across my lips, "I knew you would tell me exactly what I needed to hear."

Hanna nodded, "I am the goddess of boy advice, I know."

"Han," I said excruciatingly slowly, "sometimes when Jason is mad…" I stopped, unsure of whether I wanted to tell her this, but I couldn't keep it to myself any longer, "he hits me…"

The smile fell from Hanna's face in the blink of an eye, "Aria, you need to leave him," she said firmly. "Have you told Ezra?"

I shook my head, "I haven't told anyone. You're the first person. I know that he loves me, so I don't want to get him in trouble."

Hanna's forehead wrinkled, "Aria, if he loved you, he wouldn't hit you. Ezra would never hurt you because he loves you, and he's Ezra!"

I sighed, "I know. I'm just afraid of what Jason might do if he finds out that I'm hanging out with Ezra, or what he would do if I left him," I confessed with tears in my eyes.

Hanna licked her lips, "See where things go with Ezra tonight, and then based on whatever does or doesn't happen, you can go from there. If Ezra is who you want to be with, you can move in with him and he will protect you. If you somehow want to still be with Jason, he needs to get some counseling and so do you," Hanna said sternly and matter-of-factly.

I glanced down at my phone, "I have to get going so that I have time to get ready before I go to Ezra's. Thank you for everything," I said as I gave her a tight hug.

"Anytime, Aria, call me after tonight. I want to know what happens with favorite couple," Hanna said with a wink.

_Thank you for all the reviews! I promise I'll update again very soon, if not tonight. Xoxo, PenGirl97_


	5. Redeeming Love

**Redeeming Love**

"Aria!" Ezra exclaimed as he opened the door wide enough so that I could come in. "You look…" Ezra trailed off as I saw his eyes take in my appearance.

I gave a shy smile as I felt heat rise to my usually pale cheeks, "Thanks," I said as I scooted past him and into the apartment that I knew so well.

"So," Ezra said as he closed the door and turned around to face me, "I ordered what we usually get. I hope that's not too presumptuous. You do still like the same things, right?"

I stared at him for a moment, "Yes, yeah, I do. Thanks," I stammered.

I hadn't thought that this would be so awkward. Ezra and I had always felt at ease with one another, we never had to really try to start up a conversation before. Our relationship always came naturally.

"Um," I bit my lip nervously, "So your apartment looks exactly the same."

Ezra grinned at me and made my insides melt, "Yeah. Aria, this doesn't have to be uncomfortable."

I laughed, "I don't really know what to say."  
Ezra nodded as he walked towards me, "I know. It's been a while."

H e stopped when he was a foot away from me. I felt his hand reach out to tuck a loose strand of hair behind my ear. The feeling of his knuckles brushing against my cheek gave me chills. I stared into his deep blue eyes that seemed to be swimming with emotion and felt the familiar rush I used to get whenever I was with him. Before I knew what I was doing my lips were on his. His fingers ran through my dark hair as my hands cupped his cleanly shaven face. He pushed me back against a wall as his hands lifted me up from under my bare thighs. My legs gripped his waist as my arms snaked around his neck. I felt his tongue gently enter my mouth as my fingers tangled in his short, but slightly unkempt dark hair.

"Aria," he whispered in my ear as he pulled away.

"What?" I panted back.

"I can't – you're with Jason," Ezra said softly as his eyes met mine.

I groaned inwardly. The fact that Ezra Fitz is such a good guy is a curse and a blessing.

"I don't care right now," I murmured back as I softly pressed my lips to his, hoping that he wouldn't pull away.

"Aria," he began again.

I jumped down from my perch on his waist. "What, Ezra? I don't know what you want from me. You tell me you love me, but you won't have sex with me or even make out with me?"

"Aria," Ezra said as he grabbed my hands in his, "I don't want this to be something you regret. I want you to be sure that this, us, is what you want."

I sighed deeply, "Ezra, I love you. I went to visit Hanna earlier, and I told her everything. She said that she always knew you and I were soul mates. I just want to let tonight happen. I want us to just do what we want, and come tomorrow everything will be clearer. I know that I won't regret being with you. I want to be with you right now. You took my virginity, and I've never regretted that. Why would I regret it this time?" I asked with a seductive smile as I looked up at him through my thick mascara coated lashes.

I could see Ezra battling with himself as his eyes locked onto mine. I slowly licked my lips before biting down on my bottom one while I awaited his response.

His lips suddenly crushed down on mine as his hands ran down my sides.

"I want you," Ezra whispered huskily in my ear.

I immediately pulled down my short skirt before tugging Ezra's shirt off to expose his slightly toned stomach. Ezra picked me up and carried me to his bed before laying me down gently. I felt Ezra's lips lightly kiss down my neck, careful not to leave any marks that Jason could see. I unzipped my shirt to reveal a black and lacey tank top. I prayed that he wouldn't try to take it off. I couldn't let him see the bruises and cuts from Jason. I felt his fingers go underneath the fabric of my thin tank top and brush over the large and dark bruises. I winced in pain, but thankfully his eyes weren't looking at my face. As he gently started to push my tank top up I placed my hands over his.

"Could we leave that on?" I asked him while trying to sound normal about it.

"Uh," he looked at me with a confused expression, "OK, but you know I've seen you naked before, Aria? It wasn't a bad sight…"  
I smiled before I gave him a small laugh, "Please, can I just keep it on?"

Ezra shrugged, "Yeah, I'm not going to force you to take your clothing off."

"Ok, great," I pressed my lips to his again, hoping he wouldn't think too much of that weirdness.

_Thanks for all the reviews! You are all amazing! Xoxo, PenGirl97_


	6. Same Night Sky

**Same Night Sky**

"Do you want that Chinese food now?" Ezra asked with a grin as he rolled over to face me.

I gave him a brief kiss on the lips and a smile, "I think I should probably go now. It's getting kind of late, but another time."

I unraveled myself from the navy sheets and Ezra's body as I stood up to find the remainder of my clothing. Thankfully Ezra hadn't thought too much about me not wanting to take my shirt off, or if he had he hadn't said anything. I pulled my clothing on quickly as I glanced at the time. It was already nine thirty, and I had told Jason that I would be home after I had dinner in the city with Hanna.

"Uh," I stood near the door looking back at Ezra, who was still very much naked and reclining in his bed, "Thanks I guess," I said awkwardly.

Ezra gave me a weird look before bursting into laughter, "Aria, you don't have to thank me for sex."

I laughed, "Right. Bye, Ezra," I called out as I closed the door behind me.

My heart stopped beating when I opened the door and was met with Jason on the other side.

"Jas..." Jason cut me off with a slap across my face.

I held my cheek as hot tears ran out of my eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"I got an anonymous text that said you were cheating on me. I didn't want to believe it, but I guess it's true," Jason said in a disgusted tone.

"Jason, no," I pleaded.

"We're going home, Aria. NOW." He roared.

I heard Ezra's feet against the floor as he walked closer towards the door.

I thought, just for a second, what if I didn't go with Jason? What if I waited here for Ezra to come out and save me? I knew that he would. Ezra wouldn't let me go home with Jason once he saw what was going on, but did I owe this much to Jason? I had just broken his heart, what did I expect him to do?

"Are you coming or not, Aria?" Jason asked bitterly without making eye contact.

"Not," I said softly.

I felt Jason's hand crush my wrist as he pulled me towards the stairs, "Wrong answer," he growled.

"Jason!" I cried out, "Please, you're hurting me!"

What was taking Ezra so long? Was he not coming? I felt my stomach drop. I had no idea what Jason would do to me if I let him take me home. My only hope was to stall long enough and make enough noise for Ezra to come out of his apartment.

Jason slammed me against the wall, "I'm not hurting you nearly as much as you've hurt me," Jason said in a voice that I couldn't even recognize as his.

I was terrified of him for the first time in my life. He had scared me before, but I had never once feared for my life.

"Jason," I begged as I stared into his now dark eyes.

"Shut up, Aria," Jason whispered, "I don't want to hear you make excuses."

"Jason, please," I began again.

I felt his hand that was around my wrist grip harder as his right fist slammed into the side of my face.

"I told you to shut up," he growled, "are you going to go easily or not?"

I let out a blood curdling scream before everything went black.

_Thank you for all the reviews, and I'm sorry that I've left you all hanging on who she would choose. Xoxo, PenGirl97_


	7. Comatose

**Comatose**

My eyes fluttered open to a scenery that was foreign to me. I shot up in panic, but the pulsing in my head and stiffness throughout my body had me instantly regretting it. I tried to cry out for help, but my throat was hoarse and dry. As my eyes began to focus on my surroundings I realized where I was – I was at Spencer's house, but how had I gotten there?

_I finally heard Ezra's footsteps coming to the door, and his face surveying the source of the noise from his doorway._

"_What's going on out here?" I heard Ezra's familiar voice call out in a tone that was almost unrecognizable. _

_What had possibly taken him so long? I wondered to myself. Where were you five minutes ago?_

"_Nothing that you need to be concerned about," Jason growled. "You've done enough for one night."  
I was slouched against the wall and curled up in a ball as I watched the two men in my life go at each other's throats. I was afraid to make a sound, afraid to make any type of sudden movement. I saw Ezra moving closer to Jason._

"_Ezra, Jason, please," I begged quietly, but they both brushed off what I had said as if they hadn't heard me at all. _

_Ezra's eyes met mine and his face softened for a moment. I pleaded with my eyes for him to just walk away. I wanted him to just save me; I didn't want him to get into it with Jason. I knew how hard Jason could hit, and I loved Ezra, but he wasn't exactly a prize fighter._

"_Did you do that to her?" Ezra yelled as his face went hard and he motioned to the already forming bruise on the side of my face._

"_Who the fuck do you think you are? She's moved on. You need to get lost," Jason demanded as he stepped closer to Ezra, jabbing him in the chest with his finger._

_I saw Ezra throw an uppercut to Jason's face before I rose to my feet, kicking off my heels, and fled from the apartment building. I didn't stop running until I was blocks away. I looked around at a loss for what to do. The streets were pitch black and there wasn't a soul on them. I heard my phone going off in my pocket, but I didn't dare check who was calling. I didn't know who I was more afraid it'd be – Jason, or Ezra. I didn't want to have to explain all of this to Ezra. I just couldn't. I didn't want anyone to know what had been going on. I was embarrassed for the first time in my life of my boyfriend. Even when I had been dating Ezra, I was never ashamed of it. I knew that we were in love, and that was enough for me. I felt the hot tears stream down my cheeks as I started running towards a destination that I hadn't even picked yet. I couldn't go home, I couldn't go to my parents' house – I didn't want to see the concern on their faces, and hear the fear in their voices as they asked me what was wrong. It wasn't an option. I kept running as I felt my feet hitting the rough pavement. I felt the scrapes and cuts forming from loose rocks, but I couldn't stop. I couldn't stop until I knew I was somewhere that Jason couldn't reach me. _

"Aria?" I heard a soothing voice say, calling me out of my trance, "Are you okay?"

I looked up to see Spencer's concerned face hovering over mine.

I nodded and clutched my throat, signaling that I couldn't speak. She nodded and gave me a sympathetic smile before handing me a huge steaming cup of coffee – Spencer's all time favorite beverage.

"Aria, can you tell me what happened last night?" Spencer asked softly as she sat down on the bed next to me.

_I knocked on the back door furiously. The house was completely dark, but I was silently praying that someone would be home. Where else could Spencer be? I let out a breath that I hadn't even known I'd been holding when I saw the light come on and heard Spencer's footsteps on the stairs. She peered through the window in just her nightgown, but quickly unlocked the door when she saw me standing there with my arms clutched around myself and shaking._

"Aria?" I heard Spencer call out again. "Did you hear me?"

I shook my head as I tried to clear it from the memories that kept flooding back. I took a long sip of the hot liquid, and felt it soothe my aching throat as I swallowed.

_I felt her reassuring arms pull me through the doors and into a tight hug. Tears poured out of my eyes as Spencer made calming noises and led me upstairs to her room._

"_It's ok, Ar," she said softly as she tucked me into her bed. "Everything will be alright."_

"Spencer," I managed to croak out.

"What?" she asked as she moved closer to me.

"Where's my phone?" I asked in a sudden panic.

I wondered how many times Ezra had tried to reach me. Had he tried at all? Had last night scared him away? What about Jason? I suddenly clutched the blankets as I thought about him. How would I ever feel safe with Jason lurking around Rosewood, knowing what he was capable of.

I felt Spencer put the weight of the phone in my hand as I pressed the home button and quickly read over the messages.

"_Aria, we NEED to talk. Where are you? – E"_

"_Aria, baby, I'm so sorry about last night. I know that I pushed you to do this. Call me – J"_

"_How'd last night go? I'm dying over here! – Hanna"_

"_Well, well, Aria. Looks like you've pit the two men you claim to love against each other. Love triangles never work out. Best of luck, -A"_

"_Aria?! Are you OK? Call me as soon as you get this! I love you!– E"_

"Well?" Spencer asked cautiously. "Who are all those messages from? Your phone was buzzing uncontrollably last night."

I smiled weakly as I deleted the ten voicemails from Jason, and his text messages.

"I have to go. I'm sorry Spencer," I said suddenly as I shot up from the bed, still wearing last night's clothes.

"Aria, I don't think…"

I cut Spencer off, "I promise I'll explain later, but there is something I have to do now."

Spencer closed her open mouth and nodded.

"I'm going to need some shoes, and your car keys," I said as seriously as I could.

_A/N:_

_You are all seriously so amazing! I was laughing at your hilarious reviews for the last chapter regarding the cliff hanger that I left you all with. I'm sorry to leave you all with another "cliffhanger-esque" chapter, but I've got to keep it interesting! ;) I hope the flashbacks and the texts both being in italics wasn't too confusing. Xoxo, PenGirl97_


	8. Please Don't Leave Quite Yet

**Please Don't Leave Quite Yet**

"Where are you going?" Spencer pressed as I threw on a pair of her never worn converses, which I'm sure looked quite nice with my mini skirt and shirt from last night.

"I have to go back to my house," I said quietly without meeting her eyes.

"Why? You never told me what happened last night. Aria, I want answers. Please don't make me call Jason to get them," Spencer pleaded.

"Do what you want, Spence, but I'm not going to get any answers here," I said in a harsher tone than I had intended. I paused for a moment, knowing that I should apologize.

I knew that Spencer was taken aback by my boldness, so I took that opportunity to grab her keys off the table and take off. I realized that I owed her an explanation, but I didn't have one to give right now.

I drove painfully slowly to my house that I shared with Jason, and when I got there I felt my breath catch at the sight of Ezra's car in the driveway. I stormed up to his car window, which was already rolled down,

"What are you doing here? Are you insane?" I asked with my hands on my hips as he stared at me with a completely neutral expression.

I saw that he had a bruise on his cheek and a split lip from the altercation with Jason last night.

"Aria," Ezra said as he got out of his car and held me in a tight embrace, "I had to know that you were okay. You hadn't returned any of my messages or calls, and I was afraid that maybe something happened to you. I was afraid that maybe Jason hurt you again."

I could hear the pain in his voice, and I let myself go for a moment. I let the tears fall from my eyes as my fingers clutched at his t-shirt. I let him see that I was in pain, too.

"Ezra," I whispered as I pulled away to stroke his bruised cheek softly with the back of my hand, "I'm sorry that you got roped into this mess. Last night was terrible, and I know that you didn't sign up for this when we agreed to be friends at the bar the other night."

Ezra gave me a smile despite the strain that it put on his cut and still bloody lip, "I never just wanted to be your friend, I'm in love with you, Aria Montgomery. I have always been in love with you, and I probably always will be. The only thing terrible that could happen is if you don't let me see you anymore. I don't know what kind of mess you got yourself into with Jason, but I don't care. I will fight for you, and I will help you get away if that's what you want. I was a coward before when I let you go, but I won't be now."

I leaned into is arms and kissed his lips before realizing that it probably wasn't the best feeling for him. I pulled away as soon as it clicked in my head that his lip was still bleeding and sore.

"I'm sorry," I said with a small smile as I brushed his lip with the tip of my finger.

Ezra shook his head as he pulled me back into his tight embrace. In this moment it felt like nothing could ever hurt us. I felt like we could last forever, but everything has to come to an end. Nothing does last forever.

"Hey!" I heard a voice call out that I immediately recognized as Jason's.

I felt Ezra's arms tighten around me as Jason's truck pulled up in front of our house.

"Did you forget about last night?" I heard Ezra growl.

My eyes widened in shock at the tone that he used. I had never even seen Ezra angry before, and in this moment it sounded like he might kill Jason DiLaurentis.

"She's my girlfriend," I heard Jason counter, "and this," he motioned towards our small home, "is _our_ house."

"I don't believe that she's your girlfriend anymore," Ezra said evenly. "I think she's realized that she deserves more than this."

I saw Jason's face, which was more bruised than Ezra's, display the shock that I was also feeling.

"Jason," I said softly as I walked out of Ezra's embrace and towards him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I cheated on you. I truly am. But I am not sorry that this isn't enough for me. I'm not sorry that I don't want to be in an abusive relationship anymore." I felt the hot tears run down my cheeks as I continued my breakup speech, "I really did love you, but you didn't love me. You would have never laid a finger on me if you did. I didn't know that before, but I know that now, and it wasn't even Ezra who helped me realize it. People change and people grow, but I don't think that you ever will, Jason DiLaurentis. So, I'm not sorry that I can't be with you anymore."

By now the tears were falling endlessly from my eyes as I walked even closer to Jason, "I'm going to go get my things right now, and then I'm going to be gone. I won't tell the police, or anyone, that you were abusive to me if you just let me go. Ok?"

I could see the confliction in Jason's eyes. He didn't want to let me go, but he didn't have a choice anymore. He had brought this upon himself, and as badly as I did feel leaving him, I knew that this was the only choice that I had left if I wanted a life for myself. Jason barely nodded, but it was all that I needed to grab Ezra's hand and lead him towards the front door of my and Jason's quaint house.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" I heard Ezra ask me softly as I closed the door behind us.

I shook my head as the tears continued to leak from my eyes, "Maybe I'll just move back in with my parents," I said quietly.

"Aria," Ezra began, and I knew what he was going to propose, "Why don't you just move in with me? My apartment is barely five minutes from Hollis, and we can go to school together. Hollis doesn't have a rule against teachers dating students, and you're over eighteen now, anyway. What do you say?"

"Maybe for a few days, but I'll have to think about it before agreeing to permanently live there," I gave him a quick kiss to seal the deal as I packed up the rest of my things, which mainly consisted of clothing, shoes, jewelry, makeup, and books.

"Aria," Ezra began as he picked up one of my boxes, "You know that you could always move in or out of my apartment. It's not a jail cell."

I saw him smirk at his own statement, "I know, but I don't want our relationship to be any more confusing than it already is to Malcolm."

I saw Ezra slowly nod, even though he didn't want to acknowledge that him having a son would be a problem we'd have to overcome as a couple.

When everything was packed up and in the back of Ezra's small silver car, I walked over to Jason.

"Aria," he said softly as he took my small hand in his bruised one, "I'm sorry for everything. I really do love you. I do. I'll get help if that's what you want me to do, but please don't leave me – not quite yet. At least give me a chance to change. One more chance, that's all I need. I swear."

"Jason," I gave him a small smile and tucked a piece of his long blonde hair behind his ear, "I needed to hear this weeks ago, months ago even. You're too late. I can't take anymore of this. I'm sick of lying to everyone I love about why I can't wear certain things, go shopping, go swimming, be normal. I can't live this way anymore, Jas, and neither can you. You should get help so that when you meet someone else you're ready to love them. I hope that you do find someone and get better, and maybe someday we can be friends, but for now I need to start over."

Jason nodded slowly and gave me a tiny smile, "I want you to be happy, Aria. That's all I ever wanted for you, and I'm sorry. I hope you can trust me again someday."

I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces at the sound of his broken voice and apologies. I still loved Jason, but I couldn't do this anymore. I looked back at Ezra, who was leaning against his car, and then back at Jason whose light blue eyes were begging me not to go. The two men I loved were both waiting for me to pick someone, but I wasn't sure I was ready to.

_A/N:_

_Thank you for all the reviews! I know that you're all dying for her to pick Ezra, but I'll update again soon. I don't know what's going to happen yet, either, so your ideas are always welcome through reviews or PM'ing. Xoxo, PenGirl97_


	9. What We Want

**What We Want **

**Ezra's POV**

I watched Aria tuck a strand of Jason's hair behind his ear as they spoke. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I could see the pained expression on Jason's face and the hope in his eyes that she would stay with him. I saw Aria's arms hug her small frame as she gave what seemed to be a lengthy speech to Jason about what I assumed was her leaving him. Aria suddenly turned around and glanced from me to Jason, her usually big and bright hazel eyes clouded with emotion and confusion. I felt my heart skip a beat as the thought crossed my mind that she could choose Jason over me. Regardless of what had happened over the past two days, and whatever had gone on in their relationship, maybe I wasn't the obvious choice for her like I believed myself to be. I knew that she and I had some issues to work out, but I knew that we could get through them – together.

"Aria," I said almost inaudibly as she approached me.

She gave me the smile that I knew so well as her hand lightly brushed over my cheek and she gave me a soft kiss on my lips.

My heart dropped as her mesmerizing hazel eyes gazed into mine.

"Ezra," she said gently, "I choose you."

I stared at her for what seemed like minutes, but in reality was probably only seconds, before a huge grin spread across my face.

"You're sure?" I asked her softly as my hands found her waist.

Part of me didn't want her to answer that for fear that she might take back what she'd just said, but I couldn't go into this without knowing that she wouldn't have any regrets.

"I've been sure since I was sixteen years old, Ez," she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a kiss. "It's always been you; it just took me a while to realize it."

"Ar," I said as I stroked her hair, "I know that we can work through everything with Malcolm. He adores you, and he's not at my house every day, so…"

Aria cut me off by placing her pointer finger gently on my busted lip, "Ezra, I know. I love Malcolm, and I love you. I know that this can work."

**Aria's POV**

I heard Ezra rambling on as he always did when he was nervous and gently quieted him. I thought it was adorable that he was so shocked that I picked him. I have always been his, as he has always been mine. We were Aria and Ezra; we were supposed to work out. Our teacher/student relationship was supposed to be the hardest thing we ever had to face, and now we were to just be together. We were meant to be. With everyone and everything going against us, we had beaten the odds. We were the one in a million chance that was never thought to work out once I graduated high school. We were Aria and Ezra.

"Ready to go home?" I asked him with a dazzling smile as I laced my fingers through his.

"I'm ready to take you home," Ezra said with his signature boyish grin as he opened the car door for me.

"_Let it go, live your life and leave it. Then one day, wake up and she'll be home," –B-26_

_A/N:_

_I know this chapter is really short, but I just wanted to let you know who Aria ends up picking. It was always going to be Ezra, but I wasn't sure how long Jason would play a part for, although you never know where he may show up again. I hope you all enjoyed it! Xoxo, PenGirl97_


End file.
